


Red Eyes

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Johnny and Patrick stay the night at Bed and Breakfest





	Red Eyes

It was super late and both Johnny and Patrick were tired of travelling so when the faded sign for the bed and breakfast appeared there wasn’t even an discussion about if they were going to stop. Until of course they pulled up in front of the worn looking Victorian mansion.

“Pat...”

“Johnny I don’t care what it looks like. It has beds and a chance to get out of this damn car. Sleep in here if you don’t like it.” Patrick responded, already opening his door.

Johnny sighed but followed Patrick into the mansion. There was a front desk with a elderly lady sitting there. “Good evening boys,” she chirped at them. “Looking for a room?”

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded.

“Well you’re in luck, because I just happen too have one available. One is fine right?” She asked.

“Of course,” Patrick answered, even though Johnny could feel himself colouring.

So the lady took down their information and processed their payment and then slid a old fashioned key across the desk to them. As they were turning to go find their room, she spoke up, “Oh, the room next yours is going through a renovation. There’s a door that connects the two and the lock it’s working. We ask that for your safety that you don’t open the door.”

“Yes ma’am,” Johnny replied.

It didn’t take them long to find their room and headed inside of it. It wasn’t as bad as Johnny had originally thought and he told Pat that he was going to go have a shower before bed.

Patrick soon got bored.

He laid on the bed for a bit, poked around the room but the door connecting to the room under renovation kept catching his eye.

And he couldn’t help but be curious.

Finally glancing back at the bathroom door he headed over to it and grasped the doorknob. He tried to turn it only to discover it was locked.

Huh.

He was sure that the woman at the front desk had said that it had been unlocked. Patrick looked around but realized that Johnny mist have it with him. And there no way that he was going to let him try and open the door.

Still curious though, Patrick peeked through the keyhole.

Only to discover that the room wasn’t under renovation, it was almost completely empty, in fact. Except for a wooden chair in the middle of the room and a tall thin man sitting on it.

What the hell?

Patrick had stood up quickly, creeped out by the sight.

He rubbed his eyes.

He must be more tired than he had originally thought.

Just to make sure that he wasn’t imagining things, Patrick leaned back down to look through the keyhole again. But the view was different this time, there was no figure, no chair, in fact there was no room to be seen at all. Just the colour red. Almost like someone had put a piece of red tape over the keyhole.

Patrick glanced around looking for something to use to poke through the keyhole.

But then Johnny came back in the room. “Kaner? What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Patrick exclaimed straightening up and spinning to face Johnny.

“Leave the room alone,” Johnny said.

“But I saw something in there? I think. It’s just red now.” Patrick said.

“Patrick,” Johnny sighed. “Just come to bed?”

Patrick glanced back at the door but then shrugged and joined Johnny in bed.

                                                                           *****************

Their sleep was better then either of them would have thought and in the morning they headed downstairs to have breakfast. There was a couple other guests down in the dining room but the pretty much ignored them. The elderly lady brought them breakfast and Patrick couldn’t help but ask about the renovations in the room next to them. She sighed, “To be honest there is no renovations. We keep that room closed because too many people have declared its haunted by a ghost with blood red eyes.“


End file.
